


Here And Now

by PeachWritesTrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachWritesTrash/pseuds/PeachWritesTrash
Summary: Written as a gift for my bestie who can't decide if she ults Baekhyun or Chanyeol in which Baekhyun is being a little shit and well...things devolve from there. Little bit of M/M action.Word Count: 1.9k





	Here And Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byuneebuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byuneebuns/gifts).



“Baby, we shouldn’t be doing this,” you laced your fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, whimpering and melting under his touch.  
His arms were wrapped around your thighs, fingers digging into your flesh as he pressed his tongue roughly into your slit, flicking it up across your clit, eliciting a deep moan. “I told you I was hungry,” he growled against your wet folds, the look in his eyes was mischievous as he pressed a kiss to your throbbing wet clit.  
“I thought you wanted dinner, fuck” you moaned again, your thighs reflexively trying to squeeze shut as he sucked on your folds. “That’s why I came to the kitchen,” you groaned, gripping the chair you were sitting in until your knuckles turned white.  
“Mmm,” he hummed against your wet pink hole, “I just thought you wanted me to eat you out at the table.”   
You couldn’t help but giggle before gasping as he thrust his middle finger into you. Your hand left his hair and latched onto the dining table you were seated at, you tried not to lean back, afraid you would tilt your chair too. “Goddamnit Baekhyun, why would that be what I wanted?”   
He pulled his mouth away from you, still griping your thighs. His lips glistened with the aftermath of his hard work as he gave you a coy smile, “So I should stop?”  
“No,” you grabbed his head again and pulled his face back to it’s position between your legs.  
He started pumping his fingers faster, curling them inside you. You could feel yourself coming undone as his mouth worked against you. His name sat on your tongue, falling out of your mouth like a prayer.   
He had been away on tour for what seemed like years, and now that he was back you had been so needy. You felt like you were crumbling apart under his hands and lips.  
You were chanting his name again, sliding further down in the chair, when you heard a key turning in the lock of the front door.  
“Shit,” you both swore as the door swung open. You grabbed onto the table and pulled your chair forward into the table as Baekhyun fell back onto his hands, scooting backwards and pulling the table cloth over him.   
“Oh hey, what are you doing here Y/N?” Chanyeol asked as he set his bag down on the counter.   
“Oh I uh, just, was waiting for Baekhyun,” you stuttered, tapping your fingers nervously on the dining room table. “I was um, thinking about making him dinner.”  
“Oh that’s nice of you,” Chanyeol smiled as he tugged open the door of the refrigerator.  
You choked back a gasp as you felt Baekhyun’s hand slide between your legs, pushing them open. His lips started a trail of kisses up your inner thigh and your hand shot under the table, trying to push him back.  
“You alright?” Chanyeol asked, taking a sip from a water bottle.  
“Yep,” you answered shortly as Baekhyun’s lips found their way back to your warm core. He spread your lower lips and lapped at your clit again. “Yep, just great,”  
“Are you sure? You look a little red,” Chanyeol came around the kitchen island and pressed the back of his hand to your forehead. “Are you running a fever?”  
“I, um, I don’t, I don’t think so,” you stuttered as Baekhyun sucked your overly stimulated bud between his lips. You were coming undone right here in front of Chanyeol. Your eyes were fixated on his belt buckle directly in front your face. You bit your lip and squeezed your eyes shut.  
“Are you sure you’re ok?” He asked again, his hand finally falling away from your face.  
You tried to nod in assurance but a whimper came out as your legs clenched around Baekhyun’s head and a giggle drifted out from under the table cloth. Chanyeol’s eyes widened and without thinking he bent down and lifted up the table cloth. His eyes locked with Baekhyun’s for a moment.  
“Oh, hi,” Baekhyun smiled, his fake bashful smile, before thrusting his tongue back into your entrance and licking a long stripe up your slit.  
“Oh…oh god. I uh,” Chanyeol looked around frantically. You couldn’t help but notice the bulge in his jeans growing and shifting the fabric around as your chest heaved, breathing out the heat that was building in your core. “I should go, I should um-“ he cut himself off when he felt your hand grab at his wrist.  
His eyes widened as they met yours. He looked so innocent standing there in shock as his cheeks flushed.  
“Or maybe you could stay,” You tugged on his arm and looked up at him pleadingly as you bit your lip.   
“Yeah, you could stay,” Baekhyun murmured from under the table, his lips still moving against you.  
You pushed yourself back away from the table and away from Baekhyun’s lips, rising from your seat. You tried to stifle the anxiety of standing half naked in front of Chanyeol. You lightly placed your hands on chest, fingering the buttons of his shirt.  
“Do you wanna stay?” You whispered, looking down, too nervous to make eye contact.   
Much to your surprise Chanyeol’s hands found your waist and pulled you closer to him. His smile seemed to light up the whole room as he whispered back, “Yes.” His lips met yours softly, a little hesitantly, as your boyfriend finally crawled out from under the table.   
“I have an idea,” Baekhyun said, grabbing your hand and Chanyeol’s and leading you both into the living room. He released your hand and encircled your waist, kissing you roughly, before lifting your shirt up over your head. “Take his pants off,” he whispered in your ear and turned you to face Chanyeol.  
You dropped to your knees and set to to work on his belt, tugging it loose. You palmed his cock through his jeans, noting how long it was before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Tugging on the denim, you pulled the first article of clothing down and kissing along the bulge still hidden in his boxers. A hiss escaped his lips as you removed the last barrier and ran your tongue up his shaft.  
“Sit,” Baekhyun commanded from behind you . Chanyeol backed up and sat on the couch without question. Somehow you felt even more turned on by your boyfriend taking on such a dominant tone. “Get on,” he commanded again.   
You got up and walked over to Chanyeol, resting your hand on the back of his neck as you started to straddle him.  
“No, other way,” Baekhyun corrected you.   
You turned around, turning your back to Chanyeol, as the taller boy gripped his own cock, running his hand up and down it slowly.  
“Now, get on it,” Baekhyun smirked as he sat down on his knees in front of you.   
You slowly slid down, taking your time as you weren’t used to his length.You gripped his knees and bounced up and down slowly, trying to adjust to the new sensation of him.  
“Good girl, now,” Baekhyun pushed your knees apart and your eyes locked on to him as his tongue met your clitoris again.  
“Oh my god, shit, Baek…hyunnie I-” your whole body seemed to be shaking as you rolled your hips against Chanyeol’s. His hands grabbed your hips and pushed back into you. One hand let go of his thigh to find Baekhyun’s head, holding him tight against you. A moan of pleasure escaped his lips as his tongue continued to taste you.  
“This, um this is too much,” you whimpered, barely able to keep up with the rhythm of the hips thrusting against you.  
“Do you want me stop?” he asked for the second time.  
“No, I’m so close, please,” you begged, leaning back against Chanyeol, your arm reaching behind you to tangle your fingers in his hair. Your hips rolled erratically as you could feel the pressure building in the pit of your stomach and working its way down through your body.  
Chanyeol grabbed your waist and started bouncing you faster, jarring your boyfriend’s mouth away from you. You whimpered and pleaded with Baekhyun and he pressed his thumb against your clit, moving it in circles, eyes staring hungrily at your pink filled sex. He smirked before dipping his head down and running his tongue along the inside of Chanyeol’s thigh. The rapper gasped and swore, shuddering and bucking harder into you.  
“Wh-what, what are you doing?” his words came out in a breathy gasp as his fingers dug into your skin.  
Baekhyun smirked and dragged his tongue between Chanyeol’s legs, running it against his balls, “Don’t you like it?” he asked before sucking one into his mouth and humming.  
“Shit, yes,” Chanyeol barely uttered, his toes curling as his hips raised higher pushing into you. Baekhyun moaned again and Chanyeol’s hands scrambled across your body as he bucked with overstimulation.   
“Jesus, this is hot,” you moaned, staring down at your boyfriend as he suckled, cheeks hollowing.   
“I can’t, I can’t do this,” Chanyeol groaned, pressing against your back, leaning you forward. His hips picked up their pace, shoving into you hard and fast and you could feel his warm orgasm spill into you. Your slowed but continued to wiggle and grind against him. Baekhyun’s mouth released him with a soft pop!  and he sat back on his heels, beaming with pride.   
“You little shit,” You smiled, dismounting Chanyeol and leaving him a breathless mess on the couch. You sat next to Baekhyun on the floor, kissing up his neck before joining your lips with his.   
He wrapped his arms around your waist, smiling into the kiss as he pulled you down onto the floor. He guided your hands to the waistband of his pants and you made quick work of them, using your feet to kick them down his legs. His cock was red and swollen with all the frustration he had been enduring. He pushed his knee between yours and wedged your legs open, sliding between them. He didn’t waste any time and snapped his hips, thrusting himself into you.  
“I missed you baby,” he whispered in your ear as his hips bucked hard against you.  
“I missed you too,” you answered back softly before he pressed his lips to yours. One hand tangled in his hair as the other dragged down his back, scratching his skin with your nails. He shuddered and moaned your name as you grabbed the bare skin of his ass and pulled him as deep into you as you could. He leaned back and lifted one of your legs up, resting it against his torso.   
“That’s my good girl,” his voice was soft, almost whimpering, as his hand once again found your clit, circling it roughly as he pounded into you. Your hands dug into the carpet beside you as you finally came around his cock, quivering and squeezing him inside of you, release washing over you.   
He hunched over suddenly, hooking his arm under your leg and shuddering as he came with you. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, teeth digging into your skin as his hips began to slow. Slowly his bites turned to soft kisses down your neck and along the line of your shoulder.   
“Is this…is this um,” Chanyeol still sounded out of breath. “Is this gonna be like…a thing now?” 


End file.
